


More to the Eye

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Pink Diamond sees a strange being getting too close to her colony.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	More to the Eye

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly I doodled 'cause it made me laugh.


End file.
